


Haunted Rendezvous

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, past Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: A haunted house, Barmbrack by candle-light, and a very protective ghost.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Haunted Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbi/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** 2018.

The old house was held together by spit and magic alone; some of the neighbours said it was haunted by a ghost. But it had been Pandora Lovegood's home: In the years until her death, Luna had often come to visit. She still felt closest to her mum in the dining-room; it was why she had invited Seamus here for their first rendezvous. A dozen candles cast their golden light on the rosewood table as Luna put the forks beside the pink-flowered porcelain. Blackberry tea, Barmbrack, two glasses of elderberry wine – all was set and ready for Seamus to arrive.

Seamus had a type, and his type was art. Swirls of colours and a world come alive on paper or canvas made his heart beat faster. He hadn't thought there could be anyone after Dean, but then he saw her, silver eyes and a paintbrush behind her ear. Seamus had fallen for Luna, in an instant of sunlight, paint fumes and a blue smear on her cheek. Tonight she'd invited him for dinner, just the two of them. Seamus would have long entered the house if not for the blond-haired, green-faced ghost who would not let him pass the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Barmbrack](https://www.irishtimes.com/life-and-style/food-and-drink/recipes/the-perfect-traditional-irish-barmbrack-1.2842588) is an Irish fruit cake traditionally eaten on Halloween.


End file.
